


Axis

by Florence930



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, They're both thirsty, an old fic, au/alien, bonkai is space??, ffn crosspost, inspired by SAGA, kinda OOC, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florence930/pseuds/Florence930
Summary: Kai is a captive prisoner set for execution.Bonnie is the prison guard.Sparks fly.Falling in love at first sight can come with its inconveniences.***((This was first published May (bonkai day!) 2016 on ffn))***
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Axis

**Author's Note:**

> *just chucking another one of my old fics on here*

* * *

There are two planets that exist in conjunction with one another, one cannot exist with the other, decades of war and death have ravaged the two worlds until a ceasefire was administered by both governments about two years ago but that didn't mean the hatred didn't reside because it did a whole lot.

That cease fire didn't mean shit, actually.

But there was some that just didn't get all that destruction, a peaceful resolution was something that many witches on both sides wanted to achieve. Case in point as Bonnie was reviewing one of the prisoners she was supposed to be keep guard, a Mr. Malachai Parker, she really saw no difference in the ideology that she grew up with: us vs them. They're the oppressors, hell bent on keeping them in the dark ages while Bonnie's planet, Erion, are the progressives who strive to move forward in magical and technological advances. Bonnie's people are the good guys, she thinks. Who knows what the hell anyone believes. If this non ceasefire continues everyone is fucked anyway.

"Right Soldier," Matt said, tone professional and blue eyes narrowing, knowing very well the bleeding heart Bonnie can be. They're friends though, they get a beer once in a while and bitch about their bosses. "This prisoner," he nods over to that Parker guy who has head bent over a book in his cell. "Is going to executed in the morning, you just need to keep an eye on him before we pick him up at dawn."

Bonnie nods, reviewing his paperwork. "What did he do?"

"We're been after him for a while, he's a war criminal. He killed seventy and more of our guys last year and now we have the bastard, he'll pay for in the morning."

Bonnie closed the file, grimacing a little, "consider it done."

"Okay soldier," Matt said, smiling for the first time since he and his men brought the criminal in. "We'll see you in exactly eight hours and..." he checked his watch, "forty two minutes."

Bonnie shook her head, eyes lighting with a certain fondness for her friend, "you're such a boy scout, I swear."

Matt patted her on the shoulder before sitting up from his seat, "drink something stimulating and get comfortable. It's gonna be a long night," the paper file was ripped away from Bonnie's grasp, flew in the air before landing in Matt's welcoming hands. He ignored Bonnie's eye roll as he walked closer, his voice in a hushed whisper now as he looked pointedly at her, "seriously Bonnie. Don't interact with him, he's a killer."

Bonnie couldn't help the word vomit as she said, "we're all killers," letting a little bit of her annoyance bleed through.

Matt straightened up a little and eyed her with an expression Bonnie couldn't decipher, he took a step back and nodded, "but he's worse."

Bonnie sighed and nodded, "I won't interact with him."

Matt glance behind him and Bonnie followed his line of sight to see the prisoner, book beside him, glancing between the two. Bonnie kept her eye on the guy and frowned, biting her lip in contemplation. She flinched a little when the criminal quickly settled his eyes on her, a look of curiosity in his otherwise impassive expression, she didn't miss the way the prisoner gaze landed on her lips. All of a sudden, Bonnie felt an uncomfortable heat creep up in the back of her neck as well heart picking up in speed, she felt a little dizzy. What the fuck is wrong with her?

Matt glared at the prisoner and prisoner held in hands up in a _what did I do?_ kind of way, he gave another one over to Bonnie before shrugging and picking up his book, continuing to read again. Her friend faced forward again and Bonnie quickly ripped her attentions from the prisoner. Matt didn't seem to see that, thank god as he said while checking his watch, "eight hours and forty minutes."

Bonnie nodded and saluted Matt, who did his own eye roll at that as he walked away.

When she heard the loud beep indicating Matt's departure from the private prison cell, Bonnie walked around her desk and sat down, she opened a couple of magazines and flicked through them, bored because she tried all these spells that they were displaying and she excelled at all of them. She read through them anyway because her damn eyes wanted so badly to glance at the prisoner just once...was Malachai his name? she knew his last name was Parker. Her eyes started to drift past her desk and towards the floor before stilling and wrenching them back on the stupid magazine.

Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with her? He killed a lot of her people. He should get executed but goddamn her fucking hormones for this stupid male witch.

You see that's the thing about the female witches of Erion, when they like someone without rhyme or reason biological need seems to override any type of logic, Bonnie has never felt like that before but she knows the symptoms and they can be inconvenient as fuck. But the good thing is that it is controllable, many females don't even act on it which can be uncomfortable at first but it's doable. Her eyes moved on its own accord to see Parker, still reading, head tilted so Bonnie had a good view of Parker's sharp jaw line...yep, very...doable.

She mentally shook herself before returning to her magazine, practically ripping the pages off in her frustration.

Who knows how long time passed before she heard a knock, Bonnie roused herself from her dreamy state, she couldn't help it. She was reading this article about getting over a crush and Bonnie felt compelled to read it for some dumb reason but then she started having imaginings about the man fifteen yards away from her, explicit day dreams and well she got carried away. She might have moaned, he might have heard. She looked up to see the man standing this time, he looked pretty tall from where she was sitting in his ripped khaki jacket and dirty, black trousers and dark combat boots. She slowly looked up at his face, determined to look indifferent but his grey eyes held this quiet intensity as he stood there.

"Yes? what is it?"

He looked to be about her age maybe a couple of years older. He smiled, and Bonnie's heart stuttered. Fuck this handsome guy. "Hello," he said slowly, "I was wondering if maybe you have any water since your," he paused with furrowed brows, "co-worker left me none of my own."

"Nope," she said, shaking her head, "don't have any. Sorry."

Kai's eyes drifted a fraction lower and pointedly looked at the massive jug of water by her lamp. Bonnie immediately blushed but her head tilted upwards in defiance.

When his eyes met hers, his smile dimming a little. "Okay then," he said a little teasingly to Bonnie's ears which baffled her. "It's just with my impending death looming over the horizon, a glass of water should be nothing really." He shrugged, "I don't want to die thirsty, you know?"

Bonnie glanced down at the water jug and nearly gave into a sigh. Why should she be guilt ed into helping him? He killed her people. _Don't be bitch_ , a small voice suddenly echoed in the back of her mind, _just give him some goddamn water_.

"I can kill you," Bonnie said, she's honestly not sure if she could since she's not sure of his capabilities, he did kill a significant a lot of people and he didn't kill civilians but soldiers. Erion soldiers are meant to be the most feared in the galaxy and from a quick glance at his file, he gutted them all so that's...telling. But Bonnie is no damsel in distress, hell fucking no. "I can easily kill you."

A corner of his mouth tilted upwards and Bonnie is pretty sure it's the sexiest thing she's ever seen. "Believe me, I don't doubt it." He folded his arms and tilted his head, "I've been on your planet long enough to know the warriors you females are. In my opinion more so than the males."

Well with a compliment like that who can resist, "okay. I'll give you some water." She stood up and lifted up the jug, his eyes immediately dropped to the glass jug and wow, he must actually be parched.

She walked around her desk and she almost stuttered in step when he walked a little closer to the clear, bulletproof barrier. "Alright..." she said quietly, almost to herself when she stood in front of him. Yep, he's tall. She quickly noted the white shirt peeking out from behind his jacket, there was blood on it. Who's blood she wasn't sure. She tore her eyes away and looked around, trying to see if there's any opening she can slip the glass in. "Right," she looked back at him, grimacing when she was met his staring.

She felt oddly self conscious, she knows she's not looking her best at the moment, her curly hair is a mess due to working long hours and her black button down and slacks isn't the most appealing outfit but why does he look at her like she's wearing see through negligee. "Malachai," she cleared her throat, "we're gonna do this the old fashion way." She pointed ahead of her, balancing the jug under the crook of her arm as she motioned for him to follow her instruction. "Stand in the corner at the back," she moved her hand higher, "over there and I will put the jug on the floor and if you try anything," her hand dropped, she pushed the end of the bomber jacket aside to show her gun strapped to her belt. "Your end will be met a lot sooner."

He unfolded his arms and took a step closer until he was nearly pressed up against the glass, she looked up at his face in alarm. "What the fuck did I just say?"

He lifted his hands up, both palms pressed up against the glass. His head dropped, his eyes black instead of it's usual grey. There was silence for a beat before he said, "I just wanted to let you know that you can call me Kai."

Bonnie's brows creased as she regarded him, "what?"

He licked his lips and sighed, "I hate that name...Malachai, it sounds pretentious, doesn't it?"

"I don't know." She honestly likes the name.

"Malachai that's a name of a kid asking to get it's ass kicked," he chuckled a little and Bonnie would only slightly admit how appealing it sounded. "It's probably why my dad named me that."

Bonnie wasn't sure why he was divulging but perhaps, she understood. Bonnie was the last person he was ever going to have a conversation with before his execution. Bonnie's gut twisted at the thought, she mentally rolled her eyes at that. It's just her hormones, it's just attraction. That's it. When he's dead she'll think no more of him. She really wished she could believe that.

Kai cleared his throat, "but your name is Bonnie?" when she nodded her confirmation, not the least bit surprised since it was obvious he heard her prior conversation with Matt. "Your name is of Earth origin, right? It means beautiful in their language, I think."

Bonnie nodded again, "One of their languages, I think so." Her mind drifted to her mother, she told her once that when her mother was young she visited the desert planet for a few weeks and made friends with a nomad girl named Bonnie. The girl died a couple of years later due to drought, her mother found that out much later on when letters from the girl's end ceased but her mother at the time, being a teenager herself assumed that girl moved on. It happens.

"Well," a coy smile enveloped his face as he looked down for a moment. "I can't think of a name that is more befitting to you." He had a far away look as he slightly smacked his lips together, "Bonnie."

Was he...was he flirting with her? In these fucked up circumstances, her with gun and him, with his impending demise. She looked up at him in surprise to see his cheeks color and woah, he is flirting with her. She couldn't help that small smile that escaped her just then which made Kai's smile widened in response.

But a part of her brain still maintained a bit of logic, he's probably just fucking around with her. Trying to soften her up and when her guard is down, he'll hurt her or kill her. Probably gut her the way he did those soldiers. That thought alone hardened her features, "if you want water, stand in the corner or die dehydrated."

Kai blinked quickly before dropping his hands from the glass and took a step back, he held his hands up. "Okay," he ran his hands through his brown hair and nodded, "okay." When he moved to the corner, he leaned against the concrete, grey tiles. "Is this good enough?"

She nodded, "stay there and don't try anything. My powers don't work in there," she nodded towards his glass cage. "But I'll shoot you if you move an inch."

"You'll kill me," Kai nodded once, "gotcha."

Bonnie pressed the button, the door immediately lifted up and Bonnie lifted her gun to him, eyes remaining on his as she lowered herself and placed a tall glass of water on the floor, she stood up quickly and pressed the button.

When the door shut, Kai walked over and picked up the glass, drinking while maintaining his eye contact her her. When he was finished, he threw the glass behind him, he walked towards her again and knelt down. Asshole. He ignored the look of outrage on her face when she eyed the shattered glass, he grinned. "Sorry, it's my only small rebellious way of throwing a tantrum." He patted the space beside him, inviting her to sit on the floor as well. She looked at him questioningly, but he only shrugged. "Lets get to know each other, a wish of a dying man."

* * *

"Your world is so behind the times, you all wish us to live in galaxy where human or animal sacrifice and merging is still the focal point of witchcraft which it was but it's not anymore. It hasn't been for the past several hundred years." Bonnie shrugged as she sat, perched on her knees in front of him. "Ditronus is very archaic."

Kai smiled easily, "not all of us think like this, Bonnie." He pointed to himself, "I agree with you, we should move with the times and I think my planet is improving slightly," a brow lifted as he regarded her, "but your planet is nearly twice the size of mine and yet your people are trying to force us to move at your pace in relation to your advances." He sat back, his palms resting on the floor behind him, "of course some of us would be resentful. Of course some of us would want to rebel."

"Like you," Bonnie asked, voice a tad sharp. She leaned forward and folded her arms, his eyes flickered along her chest before he met her eyes. "Your rebellion was quite a spectacle. How many did you kill? seventy it said on your file but it could have been a lot more. That was your rebellion, being a murderer."

Kai was quiet for a moment, only a fly buzzing along the light bulb could be heard in the small room.

Bonnie looked down, avoiding the awkward atmosphere but looked up when Kai started to speak. "I was traveling around the place, jumping from planet to planet you see. I don't like being kept in one place for so long so I left Ditronus." He smiled a little. "I even went to Earth for a bit." The smile disappeared as he continued, "think I was gone for about two years before I came back." There was a tick in jaw as spoke this time, his voice cold and harsh. "I went back to my village to see my family but everything was obliterated. Everything gone. Family, friends, all dead." His adams apple bobbed up and down. "Apparently there was a battle and we obviously lost." He looked up at her, "so I snapped. I went your closest base and I killed everyone in there and a few more."

He laughed coldly. "Since your planet is closest to the moon, your magic is more potent then ours. But what we lack in magic, we make up for a lot of things like wielding a weapon." He nodded towards her gun, "it doesn't take much skill to use that. A blade has always been our choice of weapon and that's what I used to kill." He huffed playfully, "that's probably why we're losing this fucking war, huh?"

Bonnie clenched her hands and shook her head, at a loss of words. Her eyes glistened a little, her stupid emotions for someone she barely knows and will never know by tomorrow. Her eyes watered even more with that.

"Hey, hey." Kai said, tone soothing as he tapped on the glass. "Don't be sad. I'm just trying to apply some context here. That file on me is grossly biased. It doesn't even mention the monk I've basically been since then."

Bonnie looked up at the last of his sentence, she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She tilted her head in question.

"Like I said, I snapped." He shrugged, "it's like I was in some sort of trance. I mean, we were all taught to fight at an early age but I never seen the need to use it until that moment." He gulped, "I saw what I did, the blood was all over me and I vowed to myself to never use a weapon again. To not harm anybody," He paused, mouth quirking, "except two days ago when I got jumped and brought here. Think I broke someone's nose."

She shook her head, slowly. "I sorry this happened to you Kai." She really did, what he did was wrong but it was so understandable and she wished she didn't understand, but she knew if she was in his place, she most likely would have done the same thing. She pictured her mom, dad and her best friends Elena and Caroline all dead, laid out on the dusty, dirt ground and she felt it: rage. Yeah, she would have killed all of them if she could.

"Not your fault, casualties of war and whatnot, right?"

Bonnie sighed wearily, closing her eyes while rubbing her forehead. "It's not right." She heard a soft tap again and she opened one eye, watching him.

"So..." Kai said, moving forward a hand perched under his chin. "You got a boyfriend?"

Bonnie let out choked laugh.

* * *

"My mom wanted me to be a teacher," Bonnie explained when Kai asked her 'what the fuck was she doing in this godforsaken hellhole' (his words, not hers), "she wanted me to have a conventional life, have a normal job, get married, have a ton of kids."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Kai mused.

"For a normal person, sure." She nodded, "but to me it was my version of a hellhole." She gestured to him, "suppose I'm kind of like you." When he raised a brow in question, she clarified. "That need to move around, experience things."

"Do you move around?"

Bonnie shrugged, "I've been based here for the past month, but," she nodded, "usually, yeah."

"Would ever consider settling down later on in life if you found the right person."

Bonnie turned her head sharply at his question, his eyes probing with interest. "I don't know." She was going to ask him the same thing on reflex but she bit her tongue and changed the question at the last second, "what was your favorite place to traveled to?"

He grinned at her knowingly before tapping her chin, he bit his lip. "Easy. Erion."

Bonnie's brows furrowed, shocked at his answer, "why?"

"It's a beautiful planet Bonnie, you guys got everything." He lifted his hand up, whistling, "you have buildings so high you can't see the top and the nature, those purple waterfalls of Crinza, that's one of the most amazing things I've ever seen." He paused for moment, "not to mention the females..."

Bonnie raised a brow playfully, "oh yeah?"

Kai nodded, his face faux seriousness. "Your race is something else."

"You don't like that we're _warriors_?" She laughed, "your words, not mine."

"I think it's the majority of a male's fantasy to have a female that can kick everyone's ass, including their partners." His eyes became heated and Bonnie fidgeted from the change of atmosphere that was harmless a minute ago.

"Really? I though males wanted their partners docile and submissive." She spoke from experience with her shitty (kinda) boyfriends of the past.

Kai scoffed, "that's bullshit."

Bonnie looked at him pointedly, "you speak for every male?"

He shook his head, "guess not, can only speak for myself..." he shrugged, "it's just I tend to do stupid, rash things sometimes," he ignored her snort and continued, "and it's always good to have someone to call me out on my shit. Kick my ass if need be."

Bonnie was silent for a while, mulling his words because damn, it's like he's reading her mind. She nodded, "I know what you mean, my grams always told me I lack foresight. I tend to go head first not really thinking about the consequences of my actions. I regret a lot of things."

Kai's voice was soft, "like what?"

Bonnie's face was suddenly pinched, she let out a ragged breath. She can hear Kai apologize for being nosy but she ignored him because fuck it, why not unload her guilt on someone else. Everyone kept telling her it wasn't her fault but it was, it really was. She let the one person she loved the most die and for what? to feel needed, peer pressure from her friend's boyfriend...all shitty excuses, she should have thought for herself. "I regret not saving my grams."

She looked at Kai and saw his handsome, understanding, stupid face.

Serious word vomit erupted out of her, "I was seventeen and my magic was still shit and this older guy who my friend had a thing for but he was bad news, really bad news. He was looking for this woman, Katherine I think, she didn't want to be found but he still pressured me into finding this woman," she let out a hard laugh when she recalled Elena's pleading face, "even my friend tried convincing me cause she had such a crush on this asshole. In Elena's mind she thought if he found Katherine then he'd let go and want to be with her instead," her brows furrowed, "we were stupid and just kids and I really loved Elena so I helped but my magic..." she shrugged, "so I asked my grams for help, she warned me but I begged and begged. She'd do anything for me."

She closed her eyes, "the spell didn't work, that Katherine was obviously powerful and my grams died that night while she was asleep, it completely taxed her." Her fists was clenched at her side, "and that guy skipped town that night and we never saw him since." She shook her head slowly, "come to think of it, I can't even remember his name."

"You can just call him asshole," Kai said after a moment.

Bonnie laughed, "yeah. So grams was kinda my voice of reason and I haven't really had anyone else since."

"Looks like we can both use some sense, huh?" Kai sighed and looked at her tentatively. "But that wasn't you fault, you know that right?" Bonnie sighed about to dispute that but he spoke before her, "I'm just saying that from an outsiders perspective. You were used and I hope karma got that guy good if I'm being honest."

She smiled tightly, "that's what I pray for ever night."

"To see him killed?"

Bonnie shook her head, face serious, "too generous. More like filleted, boiled, then halved and then killed."

Kai scoffed before laughing a little in amusement, "pretty sure he would have died by shock during the fillet portion of his torture."

Bonnie shrugged, a playful gleam in her eyes, "a girl can dream though." She turned back to Kai, her cheeks a little flushed when she saw him give her one of those indecipherable looks she's been receiving since she decided to sit down. "What?"

He pushed his bottom lip up in an innocent expression, "nothing."

"You're looking at me strangely."

He tilted his head, "I'm trying to get an eyeful of..." he gestured to her, quickly motioning in an up and down movement before dropping his hand and shrugging, "you know until..." he cleared his throat and looked away.

Her heart dropped and she literally wanted to press the button, run in there and comfort him. Her fingers were itching to do so, instead she placed her hands under her lap and racked her brain for something to say. Since she physically couldn't comfort him, her words will.

"What do call a cow with no legs?"

Kai swiveled back to her in confusion, okay not exactly her idea of comforting words but these are one of the few jokes she knows, her mom got a kick out of Earth jokes.

"What's a cow?"

Bonnie sighed in exasperation, "I thought you went to Earth?"

"Not that part of Earth," he was giving her a weird expression but it sure as hell beat the defeated look he was sporting a moment ago. "I'm assuming it's a living thing?"

She gave him a deadpan look, "wow, you are sharp." He chuckled and despite the stubble coating his cheeks and chin, he looked really boyish just then. Bonnie eyed the button up above for a second. "Yes and the answer is ground beef," she folded her arms pretending to be peeved, "but whatever."

Still chuckling, he said "okay fine tell me another one."

She smiled, thinking of another Earth joke, he has to know this, "knock knock."

"Huh?"

"Oh never mind."

* * *

Kai stared at her as she threw her head back and laughed at some stupid joke that's quite popular on his planet, a sad small smile on his lips. _She has no idea_ , he thought, absolutely no idea of this want he has for her. It was potent as fuck, he felt her as soon as she walked into the base, staring straight ahead, eyes only on her blond, brooding friend. He wanted to get a closer look but she had her head tilted away from him, in deep conversation. He could hear what they were saying though, it was about him of course, how dangerous he is blah blah blah… he wanted to scoff at that, he's a pussy cat really...just don't piss him off and everything is right as rain.

The sound of her voice did something to him as he looked at his book, trying to tear attention away from the two soldiers but he couldn't, her damn voice.

When he got a good look at her though, whew, it honestly felt like he was being dunked, quite forcefully under water, it was stifling and he's pretty sure he forgot to breathe but when those green eyes stared back at him everything stopped. The disorientation ebbed away suddenly and it was just himself and this pretty woman named Bonnie. But it wasn't just the two of them, that cock block was there. So not looking at her was very difficult but he was fearful that if showed even a hint of interest towards Bonnie then Matt would take him away or replace her with someone else cause from what he's come to know while being in Matt's 'care' is what a vindictive asshole he could be, bastard didn't even leave him any water.

Bonnie was sitting crossed legged, her hands animated and eyes wide and he couldn't pay attention because in the next five hours or so he'll be done for. A bullet to head more likely, the Erion species usually have a lengthy protocol when dealing with an execution; mother nature, elements and a bunch of mumbo jumbo plays into it so the poor bastard sentenced to die will have no problem in the afterlife, their crime is absolved. Kai however, does not get that kind of treatment, it's not like he believes in an afterlife or anything but it would have been nice…for some to believe he can be redeemed, if not on this life, maybe the next. But he's a criminal and not of their planet. In their eyes, the only thing he's good for is a bullet to the head.

When he recalled his side of story though to Bonnie, to let her know he wasn't some sociopath hell bent on a random killing spree that her kind made him out to be, he had never felt so grateful when he saw her eyes water with sadness and understanding. He didn't give a fuck about what anyone else thought now (as if they would give a shit anyway), he just needed someone on his side, particularly her. Okay, only her.

He pushed himself closer to Bonnie then and he noticed only a hint of hesitation, her heart beat started speeding up again and yeah, he can hear it. It pulses so quickly when he's near that he has to believe that maybe she isn't so indifferent to him. The thought makes him bite his bottom lip to stall his grin and he quickly notices her eyes follow the movement before looking down at the ground.

"So what happened after that?" Kai asked, hearing the tail end of her sentence.

"She ran away can you believe that? She pressed the doorbell and she bolted and I ended up getting in trouble even though she's the one that broke that scary man's window."

"Caroline, right?" Bonnie seemed to mention her a lot, always with affection.

She nodded, "but hey, we were ten years old," she shrugged and a slow grin formed on her face, sentimental for the past, "I got her back though."

Kai's smile matched hers, "how?"

"Well," she placed her palms flat on the floor ahead of her and gave him a guilty look, "It's kinda mean but I collected tin and a rock so the next time she came by to visit me…" Kai smiled and laughed throughout her 'revenge' plan. She started getting lively again and Kai felt that melancholic pain gnawing him in the gut.

_I should have met you sooner, why couldn't I have met you sooner_ , played on loop in his head.

* * *

Bonnie yawned and checked her watch, three more hours to go. She bit her lip, stood up and stretched, "What's the book about?"

"Hmmm?" He turned to his left and clasped it in his hand, "it's nothing, just umm..." he looked up at her, "that time when I went back when everyone...you know."

Bonnie nodded, "yeah."

"My parent's home was decimated, it's was just all rubble but I saw this book hidden under these boulders completely intact." He held the book up for her to see, her eyes squinted in thought, trying to make out this particular Ditronus dialect but her mind was a blank, "it means 'a better you, it's book on spirituality,'" he said helping her out, "it's a dying dialect, I'm not surprised you don't know," he shrugged, "hell, I can only make out half of what this book is saying but it belonged to my mother. For sentimentality I guess," he then threw the book on the other side of the cell, which made Bonnie start, she gaped at him. "What?" he said, smiling darkly, "can't take it with me, can I?"

She regarded him for a moment, before turning away. "I'm getting some coffee," she's pretty sure she has some of that stuff left, her mom's buys her that in bulk. She walked away before he can say something. She opened this narrow door, leading to this canteen (well, tiny room with food in it) and switched on the light.

She walked over to the wooden table and sighed, she bent over slightly, her elbows leaning against the top of the table and her head in her hands. She took a couple of deep breaths as her thumbs furiously rubbed her scalp. After a minute she straightened up.

The light flickered and Bonnie looked through the cupboards, pulling out different condiments until her eyes landed on the coffee. Her hand reached for it but in the last moment it fell from her grasp and landed soundly on the table. It wasn't broken, the glass was still intact but Bonnie picked it up and threw it across the room anyway, the glass splintered everywhere as it crashed against the wall.

She stood there and touched her cheek, she pulled her hand away to see her tears coating her fingers. "Fuck," she's crying over him and she can't stop, "fuck."

* * *

"No coffee?" Kai asked as he stood, leaning against the glass.

"Nope," Bonnie said, closing the door behind her.

"Damn," he sighed, "I wanted to see what that looked like."

She smiled as she made her way to her desk, "I'm starting to believe you never went to Earth."

"They're very particular things you're talking about Bonnie," he said teasingly.

"They're really not, though," she said as she laid a few items on the desk, "you hungry?" She turned her head back slightly to see him straighten up and crane his head over in her direction. She felt really guilty that she never offered anything to him sooner.

"Yeah," he nodded, "I can eat."

Bonnie immediately grabbed all the items of snacks off the table and walked over to him, they stood there in silence until Bonnie said, "you know what to do."

Kai walked backwards, eyes trained on her until his back hit the wall. Bonnie nodded to herself and pressed the button, as usual the glass lifted open but one of the foods fell from her hand and landed on the floor. It was stupid really, she was putting it all on the floor anyway so it completely baffled her when she looked away from Kai to glance below her.

When she looked up, he was in front of her staring down at her smaller frame, she gasped and instinctively went for her gun but he beat her to it. He lifted the weapon out of her holster and threw it behind him.

"Bonnie," he said in a tone that was meant to soothe as he placed his hands up in a placating manner. A small part of her mind was telling her to listen to him, she owed him that at least. He doesn't look threatening, he could have used the gun on her but he didn't but she had a job to do. "I'm not here to -ow fuck." She kicked him in the shin and pivoted around him, jumping for her gun since this cell in impenetrable to magic. Bonnie cursed when she felt his large hands envelop her waist and drag her to him, her back landed against his front in a thump. She strained against him, her hands reaching back to try and claw his face and his head dodging her attacking hands all the while trying to speak.

"Listen, wait - goddammit!," he roared when she grabbed some of his hair and started yanking it as hard as she can. She stepped on his foot and he let go of her immediately but lack of contact was short lived when he turned her around, grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her against the wall. The sound ricocheted throughout the cell and Bonnie flinched at the pain erupting from her lower back.

"Ow," she gritted, "you bastard."

"Sorry," he said, he sounded like he meant it but his grasp on her didn't lessen, if anything his hold tightened on her. "But you were kicking my ass a little just then."

"I thought you liked that," Bonnie said, shifting and trying to knee him in the crotch but he dodged that pretty quickly. Bonnie blew a wispy strand of hair out of her face, she glared at him.

His gaze flickered over her livid features, "usually." Bonnie blinked and looked away when she saw his eyes start to blacken because dammit it was inciting something within her, a yearning that was slightly weakened due the barrier lying between them for those several hours but now it's all gone to shit. That yearning is suddenly spiraling out of control. His proximity is fucking with her senses, his breath is ghosting across her face and it's taken every ounce of control to not lean in and close the small gap between them. She blames her hormones.

She tries to punch him in the stomach but she can't reach.

"Bonnie," he said and she wants to scream, there's a lilt in the way he says her name, it sounds way too damn seductive that it could only be on purpose.

She tries to keep her voice even and controlled, a complete contrast to the war raging within her. She's caught between wanting to punch him in the face and pull him closer and inhale his scent. "Kai," she mentally rolled her eyes, her voice had to shake at the first word she uttered. Great. "If you let me go now, no one will have to know what happened. I won't tell anybody."

His eyes narrowed, "even Matt."

A small hope flare within her, "even Matt. All you have to do is let go." She looked up at him searching for any type of sign he'll do what she says. Her hope dimmed when his face retained the rigidness. He wasn't gonna budge, literally and figuratively.

"Or," he said slowly, "I can pick up your gun and walk right out of here. I know these lands like the back of my hand Bonnie, they'll never find me again."

"Until they do."

"They won't," Kai said confidently. "They really won't," he shrugged, "and in the off chance they do. I'd rather die fighting than being blind folded with my hands strapped behind me." He tilted his head towards the exit, "what the fuck have I got to loose Bonnie."

Bonnie closed her eyes when the latter image of Kai assaulted her mind, tied up and waiting for his execution. She felt him move a fraction closer to her, her head was swimming, she couldn't think straight that's probably why the words, "do it," escaped her lips.

She opened her eyes to see him pull back a little, a shocked look on his face, "what?"

"Do it," she said loud and clear. "Escape, leave before I change my mind."

The grip on her slackened a little, "you really mean that?"

She nodded, "yes," she took a deep breath, "I really do."

She pushed him backwards and he let her, stumbling a little at Bonnie's declaration she suppose. He watched her carefully as she walked towards her gun, suspicion flashed in his features suddenly and he quickly eye the door. Bonnie wanted to laugh at the situation, he thought she was going to shoot him. She was also baffled because he was still here, not moving.

Bonnie picked up the gun and pointed it to her own shoulder, why the fuck was she trusting him with her life is beyond comprehension, she couldn't understand it. She just trusted him, that trust is as natural as breathing, "aim here," she said, "I can't shoot myself, they'll know." Plus she doesn't think she'd have the guts to go through with it herself if she's being honest.

"You," he cleared his throat as if he couldn't believe what she was saying, "want me to shoot you?"

"Yes, here. I can't let just you leave, there has to be a sign of a struggle," She said impatiently, using her pointer finger to press on the exact location. "I know you said that blades are your choice of weapon but you know how to shoot a gun right?"

He nodded slowly, brows furrowed.

"Well," she said, adrenaline coursing through her now, "what are you waiting for?" She didn't realize she was breathing so harshly when she held out the gun to him, her hand shaking a little. When he remained unmoving, she rolled her eyes and muttered, "have to do everything my goddamn self," she was about to turn the safety off when Kai was suddenly there to smack the gun out of her hand.

He pressed her up against the wall, breathing raggedly as he looked at her in anger, why the hell is he so angry for? "You're fucking insane," he said, Bonnie's eyes flashed with fury, feeling really offended right now, "out of your fucking mind."

What an asshole. "You-" His mouth crashed against hers swallowing whatever insult she was going to lay into him. She felt his hands grip the back of her head, his fingers tangling with her wavy hair when her bun became undone. He didn't seem to know where to puts his hands, not that she was complaining of course from the steady grip at the back of her neck to the kneading of her ass, she wanted him to keep going but she had to keep some semblance of control. She had to, right? although it was proving extremely difficult when her body wanted to give in, give in to whatever the fuck she was feeling when she properly laid eyes on him.

"Kai we have to-" 'Okay, maybe she'll tell him to stop later,' she thought as she gripped his scalp when his lips left hers and proceeding to place open mouth kisses down her throat. She stalled a little in her caresses when she felt two small, solid horns perched on the top of his head. It's something all males on this planet had, they don't start growing until they reach adult hood which is around twenty years old. He must be young then, "how old are you?" she whispered, shivering when she felt him nip at her collar bone.

"Twenty three," he said quietly, breathing her in, "you?" His nose nestled in the crook of her neck and she couldn't help the contented sigh that escaped her.

"Same," she said, he lifted his head up and they stared at one another, both eyes brimming with lust but there was something there in Kai's that probably reflected her own, comradery maybe? She didn't have time to think too much of it, when his lips captured her own again and her hands grabbed the collar of his jacket in a vice grip.

Well this is a turn of events, while she expected the end of the night to be wounded, calling a medic while concocting a fake story to give to her peers and then mourning the stupid Ditronun's departure. Here they both are, in the silence of the cell the only sounds being their breathing and the rustling of their clothes. Kai bit her bottom lip just then, it was soft but it still shocked Bonnie enough to open her mouth, her eyes shuttered when his tongue slipped past her lips, feeling immense pleasure at his appreciative moan before settling her hands at his chest, gripping the material.

He hauled her closer to him when one of his hands drifted downwards gripping her waist to press against him, keeping her there. Their tongues dueled and Bonnie was feeling lightheaded, she kept him close anyway but when the need for oxygen was too great she gasped and pulled away.

"Wait," she said panting. She leaned back to look at him which was quite difficult to do, trying to gauge his expression but his face kept moving closer to her. Did he not have lungs?

"Bonnie," he growled and she'd never admit how the low timber of his voice did something to her. "Stop overthinking, for both our sakes." He misread the situation but whatever

Bonnie moaned when she felt him, his hard on pressed up against her center and and all bets were off now, she roughly pulled off his jacket and he obliged willingly as he tossed the jacket behind him and dragged his mouth back to hers.

She clung to him and she can feel a smile against her lips as they nipped and kissed. Really? He's being smug now okay then, she lifted her leg up, keeping it pinned by his waist as she rotated her hips against his crotch slowly. She bit her lip to keep from making any sounds but god, did it feel awesome.

"Ah fuck, Bon," voice choked as he grabbed her ass roughly, grinding his erection against her.

She grabbed the ends off his shirt, "off," she mumbled feeling more and more impatient by the second. Kai shivered when her fingers grazed his torso, he flinched a second later when she gripped him, "I mean it," she said, voice low, "off."

His eyes darkened as he backed up a little, eyes on her as he threw his shirt off. She couldn't bask in the beauty of his physique since the next moment was a flurry of movements when he hoisted her up and carried her out the cell.

She squeaked as she clung to his shoulders, "what are you doing?"

"Being practical," his said, voice gruff as he squeezed her behind, "anyone ever tell you what a great ass you have."

"Yep," she nodded, "loads." She yelped when he pinched her.

He placed her on the desk, pushing away files, papers scattering on the floor and Bonnie flinched when she heard her jug and her lamp crash beside her. "Sorry," he said (sounding anything but) before giving her one quick bruising kiss as he pulled away, he caressed her cheek before gripping her chin, "why are you still wearing a shirt, Bonnie?" In the next moment, her blouse was ripped, buttons flying everywhere as Kai dragged her top down. "Oh wow," he said as he tentatively touched the small wings sporting her upper back. Yep, she has wings, they're tiny, utterly useless but it differentiates between her kind and his. A small part of her feels just the tiniest bit self conscious but right now he's looking at her like she's everything right on the world, so she smiles.

She reaches for him at the same time he pulled her straps down and he leans over her capturing her brown nipple in his mouth. Her back arched and she curses, hands reaching blindly for his belt buckle but she couldn't fucking see straight when his hand slipped down her trousers and she immediately felt his fingers run up and down her wet folds.

She leaned backwards and cursed loudly when his fingers started circling her clit, quickening his movements. He kissed her again as he continued his rubbing, she gripped his arm when he undid her trousers, "don't break my pants," she can herself saying.

"Promise," he said against her cheek, his voice sounded so serious she wanted to laugh, before plunging two fingers into her, testing out her stretch. She's pretty sure she's digging her nails into his forearm as he moved his fingers in and out of her. She can hear herself, she can hear the wanton noises she's making but she can seem to make the correlation especially when he curls his fingers a certain way and, "Oh my god," yep like that, she's shaking and she wants to touch him. She will touch him dammit.

Take two on the grabbing his belt buckle. She palms his clothed dick and she feels him stutter in his movements before he carries on, more aggressive this time and Bonnie feels the coiling in her lower stomach building and she's trying really hard to undo his belt, she really is but in that moment something snaps. She sees stars, comets or something really bright and she screams, holding onto him as his fingers slowly move inside her, carrying through her orgasm. He pulls his hand away and she flinches when his fingers brush past her swollen clit.

"You okay?" he whispers before kissing her cheek and she wants to say _fuck yeah_ and applaud his amazing finger work but all she manages is a nod. He straightens up while absently sucking on the two fingers he used, he nods, "Okay," and he starts pulling the rest of her trousers off and she helps him by shimmying but she's obviously failing at that when he lifts her up a little.

Take three, she leans forward, beating him to it when she unbuckles him and drags his jeans down along with his underwear. She holds her breath, can a penis be pretty? because that's the first word that comes to mind when she sees it. She'll keep that to herself though. She moves up the desk to accommodate him but he drags her back down by the crook of her knees, looking at her as if she did something silly. She probably did.

He gives her this look and she knows exactly what that means, she nods biting her lip. He positions himself at her entrance, she grabs anything within reach but everything is knocked to the floor already when he thrusts inside her, he's moaning her name and she sighs as he fills her up quite nicely. She starts meeting his thrusts and she smiles when she feels his fingers graze her own before interlocking them together.

_20 minutes later_

"You realize that what we did was illegal?" He said, his head on her chest breathing rapidly.

"Letting a prisoner out of his cell," she nodded, her gaze facing the ceiling, "yeah pretty damn illegal."

"No," he said kissing the underside of her breast once before making his way lower, "Inter species fucking."

Bonnie stalled, "huh," she bit her lip as her fingers touched his horns, "interesting," she cleared her throat, did she give a shit right now? Not really. "When you're ready we can continue more illegal activities," she shrugged, trying to sound nonchalant but the anticipation was already making her core throb with need for him, "if you want, of course."

Bonnie felt him smile against her hip.

* * *

About three orgasms later, Bonnie laid on top Kai's hard chest, quite contently she might add on the floor beside her desk, but the position must have been awkward for him since half her body was literally draped over his own like two intersecting lines. Kai was silent though, only his steady breath as his hand moved in a circular motion along her back, his hand drifting up now and again to touch her wings. He seemed to really like touching her wings, she smiled relishing the quiet, intimate moment between the two. But she must have been crushing him and they have a plan to work out.

When she placed her hand on his hard chest to push herself up, she immediately felt his hands circling around her pushing her back down on top of him, "what's the rush?" he said, amusement in his tone.

She huffed, smiling a little as she looked down at his face, he looked so at ease.

"Well," she said, the top of her body moved upwards and she noticed the way his eyes zeroed in on her breasts, she grinned, biting her lip a little when his hand reached up to delicately circle her areola before squeezing her nipple, he continued to stroke her breast and Bonnie resisted closing her eyes and just letting him have his way with her (and she really wanted to). But she pushed his hand away and instead entwined it with her own because time was of the essence right now. "We have to figure some stuff out."

"What stuff?" Kai said, eyes soft as he watched Bonnie's thumb caress his knuckles.

She rolled her eyes at Kai's deliberate obtuseness, "you getting out of here?" She said pointedly, "your escape?"

His composure hardened suddenly, he shook his head. "I'm not getting out of here, Bonnie."

She laughed in confusion, what the hell is he talking about, she continued to look down at him. Her heart thumped faster and faster, it was almost painful, when his face remain resolute in his statement.

"Hey," he said softly as he placed his other hand over her chest, right over her heart. "It's alright."

"It's not alright," she said sharply, hitting every word harshly. "What the hell! you wanted to get out right?" She pushed both his hands away and swiftly stood up when she was met with no answer, she evaded his touch when he reached out for her so instead he pushed himself up. "Help me out here Kai," she said walking up and down the length of her desk, uncaring of her nudity, "cause from what I gathered," she pointed at him, "you don't have a death wish."

"You don't know that," Kai said, folding his arms and shrugging. "I probably do."

"You don't," she said, seething and really trying to reign in her anger cause she's been told her emotions can get the better of her and they're not in the cell anymore, she can let her magic out and Kai's impassive expression is really asking to be the victim of one of her spells. "I know you don't."

"You don't know me though," He scoffed, "what? we talk for a few hours and now you know who I am?" He took a step closer to her, "you don't know anything Bonnie."

Oh that is it! She held her hand up and immediately Kai went flying five feet in the air before slamming against the wall opposite of her.

He grunted as he fell forward, he rasped, completely winded. He continued coughing and Bonnie felt immediate guilt at hurting him, she walked over to him and toed his leg, kicking him a little, "sorry," she muttered.

He held his hand up and nodded, "that's fine," he looked up at her and grimaced, "don't question your intelligence," he nodded, "got it."

A rush of affection rushed through her and she knelt down in front of him and took his face in her two hands, "what's going on Kai?" her gaze moved up and down his face, trying to understand, "we don't have much time," she looked down when her sight started to blur, "this is the first time I've ever felt this way about any one so it's heightened and I want to protect you," a tear escaped but she didn't care now, "let me protect you."

He stared at her for a beat before Kai moved his face down a little so he can kiss her palm, "funny. I want to do the same for you."

"What do you mean?" She said, slowing dropping her hands and scooting closer to him.

He sighed, "while I was detained, there was whispers and talk from your fellow soldiers about not trusting you, I kept hearing your name pop up when they heard I was going to be sent here."

"What," she said, brows furrowed in confusion.

"You have a reputation of being a sympathizer Bonnie." He smiled, "you're not one of those soldiers who shoot first and think never. You tend to see both sides and although it should be considered a strength," his smile faded, "to them it's not."

She shook her head, feeling a little slow because something should click with her, "who cares. Fuck em if they don't trust me." She suddenly wanted to hold his hand so she did, "what about Matt."

Kai shrugged, "He probably trusted you or he wanted to test your loyalties." Squeezing her hand, he sighed, "it's probably the former, you two are friends, right?"

Bonnie nodded in casually way before something did eventually click. What an asshole, her eyes widened, she gasped when she finally caught his meaning, "You want to sacrifice yourself," she said, glaring at him, "for me."

Letting go all pretense, his face hardened, "If I escaped, you would be held accountable, wounded or not. They would try you, find you guilty and throw away the key. Your reputation presides yourself it seems," their was a look of pride before it dimmed, "so let me protect you."

There was something else, something he was not saying that Bonnie wanted to pry from him, with a guilty expression he turned away from her but she was not having that. She uttered a spell and he remained where he was.

"Bonnie," he said lowly, "you're not the only witch in this room you know."

She ignored him and said, "you want to say something else, so say it." When she was met with silence once again, she sighed, "come on Kai."

"We can leave together," he said, dubious in tone as if the very notion was inconceivable. "You and me, out that door. Like I said, I know these lands like the back of my hand. And I still have a few friends here and there, on this planet and the next. We can escape."

"Kai," she said softly, she touched his cheek not really knowing what to say to that. She only met him several hours ago, can she really risk everything, her job, her life back in Erion for Kai Parker: war criminal. Yeah, she knew the answer to that.

"Or I can die," he said in a matter of fact tone, "I'm content with either."

"Well, I'm not." She said quietly, "You can't die, you just can't." She rubbed her forehead and proceeded to get up, she looked around the room and started gathering her clothes and her boots, "you should get dressed," she said, not looking at Kai as she proceeded to put on her underwear. She rolled her eyes when he just sat there with a shocked expression because he kind of guessed what she decided and did he honestly think she's let him sacrifice himself? Please.

"I don't think you really know what you're doing Bonnie."

Bonnie shrugged at that, she probably didn't and in the back of her mind she can hear her grams words about lacking foresight but she needs to follow her gut, her instincts and fuck it, she really wants to be with him.

"Listen Kai," she said, putting her top on, sighing when she remembered why her blouse is button less, she went into one of her side drawers in her desk and pulled out a crisp, black blouse wrapped in plastic. Ignoring the chuckle in the background, she turned to Kai, he was putting his shirt on, she watched him silently as his stomach muscles contracted and her cheeks heated up. She looked away. "I don't do the whole lovey dovey bullshit, that's never been me so I can't explain this," she walked over to him and placed a hand on his chest, she smiled at his quickening heartbeat, "but I want us to be together," she griped his shirt, "I need to explore this." She shook her head, grinning. "I thought I was going to die an old spinster."

He clasped her hand with his own and squeezed, "you said you regretted a lot of things in your life. You might regret this."

She laughed humorlessly, "then the alternative? your death or my imprisonment," She took a step back, shaking her head. "It's seems pretty clear from where I'm standing." She looked at him pointedly and something as close to awe swept over his face as he regarded her. "So put the rest of your clothes on and let's get out of here," she looked up at the clock above the exit, "Matt has always been immaculate about keeping time."

He nodded, gaping at her as he put on the rest of his clothes on. "We'll have each others backs, okay."

Bonnie smiled, "like there would be any other way."

* * *

When they stepped outside the tiny building, Kai took a whiff of the fresh air and smiled, closing his eyes. Pulling the strap of his backpack over his shoulder.

"So pretty," Bonnie whispered beside him.

His smile widened, with his eyes still closed he sought for her warm hand which she gave him easily, "this happens every two hundred years," he opened his eyes to see the the eclipse nearly hidden behind the lavender clouds. They were still enshrouded in enough darkness though, the only source of light was a few speckled yellow stars; a perfect disguise for their disappearance.

He looked down at Bonnie who was still entranced by the eclipse, a rush a passion swept through him and he squeezed her hand, when she looked up at him he said, "not as pretty as you of course."

She bit her her lip and shook her head, "oh god," she leaned against him though, holding his forearm with both hands as they continued walking, "what the hell did I get myself into."

* * *

"Bonnie," Matt called out, "we have a truck waiting..." his sentence drifted off as he walked inside the base, "what the fuck?" he said, taking in the mess on the floor, on her desk. He immediately looked at the cell and cursed loudly, another soldier ran in and whistled.

"He must have did something to her," Matt mouthed silently to himself as he looked around, face pinched. "He must have hurt her, he must have-" he stopped when he saw a note perched on top of her broken lamp.

_I'm sorry Matt_

He knew her handwriting, she betrayed them, him and damn he should have listened to his supervisors.

"What do you want to do?" one of his comrades said as he inspected the inside of Parker's cell.

Matt picked up a lone button, frowned and looked down to see more buttons. He closed his eyes in consternation, he had a guess on what the fuck happened here.

"We find them, of course," he said, tone void of any emotion.

Dammit Bonnie.

* * *


End file.
